Puteri Tidur
by blackpapillon
Summary: Puteri tidur akan bangun dengan kecupan dari sang pangeran." /oneshot/


**

* * *

**

Puteri Tidur

* * *

**By Blackpapillon**

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Siang itu panas sangat menyengat. Keempat anggota tim 7 merjalan mendaki jalan yang menanjak. Hari itu mereka mendapat misi dari godaime. Mereka harus mengantar gulungan rahasia milik seorang bangsawan kepada seseorang di desa Angin. Baru setengah jalan dan Sakura sudah merasa kecapaian.

Sakura berjalan dengan terengah-engah. Sebaliknya, Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa kelelahan. Naruto masih bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan gembira, meskipun hawa hari itu sangat panas. Keringat bercucuran dari kening Sakura, dan ia mulai mengeluh.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura berkata di antara napasnya yang terengah, "Bisa kita berhenti sebentar?" tanyanya memelas.

Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum dari balik topengnya, "Ha, Sakura! Kau sudah capek? Sabarlah sedikit... kita baru separo jalan."

"Ayo, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto dari atas. "Bersemangatlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di desa Angin! Lebih baik kau minum dulu."

"Harusnya kau yang minum, sedari tadi kau terus melompat-lompat tidak karuan," komentar Kakashi sambil terus berjalan.

Sakura sama sekali tak menjawab. Rasanya pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Sasuke mendengus. _Cih. Inilah akibatnya kalau kau harus satu kelompok dengan perempuan, _pikirnya. Ia sama sekali tak suka kalau ada yang meng"intervensi" misinya. Diliriknya Sakura yang tertinggal di kejauhan. Gadis itu tampak begitu kelelahan. Ia melihat Sakura mengambil botol minum, lalu meminum airnya sampai habis.

...Dan sedetik kemudian dia menghilang.

_Eh?_

* * *

Sasuke membelalakkan mata. Secepat kilat ia bergerak dan menahan tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh tepat pada waktunya. Naruto berlari ke arah mereka. "Sakura-chaaan!" teriaknya keras-keras, dan wajahnya langsung berubah begitu melihat Sakura yang ada di pangkuan musuh bebuyutannya. "Hei, brengsek! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Sakura-chan, bodoh?"

"Dia pingsan, tahu," sergah Sasuke keras, "Dan lebih baik kau diam, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Apa? Bukannya kau yang akan mati konyol duluan, he, idiot?"

"Jangan mulai..."

POOF. Kakashi muncul di antara mereka berdua dengan dikelilingi kepulan asap putih. "Ya, cukup," katanya malas sambil menepukkan tangannya, "Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Sasuke, kau baringkan Sakura di sebelah sana—" ia menunjuk bagian jalan yang teduh yang dinaungi oleh pohon, "Lalu aku dan Naruto akan pergi membeli obat. Ya, jangan protes. Sebaiknya kalian turuti apa yang kuperintahkan..." ujarnya saat melihat gelagat dua anak laki-laki yang sepertinya akan memprotes itu, "Atau kalian akan mendapatkan derita seribu tahun-ku." Ia menyeringai di balik topengnya.

"HEY!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kakashi tertawa. "Baiklah, kuanggap kalian berdua setuju." Ia lalu mengajak—err, menyeret—Naruto menjauh, lalu pergi dengan diiringi teriakan Naruto, "AKU INGIN MENEMANI SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke merengut, memandangi Naruto dan Kakashi yang makin menjauh. _Dan aku sekarang harus menjaga anak perempuan ini._

* * *

Tinggal dia sendirian. Oke, ada Sakura yang pingsan di sana. Ia membaringkan gadis itu di atas rumput yang dingin.

Refleks, disentuhnya kening Sakura, terasa panas. _Mungkin ia dehidrasi dan kelelahan_, pikir Sasuke. Diambilnya handuk yang ada di tasnya, lalu dibasahinya dengan air dan dikompresnya beberapa bagian tubuh gadis itu.

_Sial, kenapa harus aku yang menjaganya?_

Beberapa menit kemudian, sushu tubuhnya berangsur-angsur normal kembali. Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega—_eh? Kenapa ia harus merasa lega?_

Cepat disingkirkannya pikiran aneh itu. Ditatapnya gadis yang sedang terpejam itu. Dipikir-pikir, baru sekarang ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura lebih dekat.

Rambut gadis itu berwarna merah muda. Kadang, Sasuke suka berpikir bahwa warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu benar-benar mengganggu. Namun, sekarang ia berpikir, _mungkin seperti ini cocok juga... _

_Gawat, sedari tadi aku berpikir aneh-aneh._

Rambut Sakura tertiup angin, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan membetulkannya. Angin bertiup lagi. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur itu lebih seksama. Bulu mata gadis itu yang panjang, pipinya yang memerah bagai apel, dan keningnya yang sedikit lebar... dan sekarang ia mulai berpikir bahwa Sakura terlihat manis di matanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menyangkal. _Tidak, tidak. Jangan pikirkan hal seperti itu lagi_.

Namun mata hitamnya tak dapat berpindah dari wajah gadis yang tertidur itu. Seluruh lekukan wajahnya, alisnya yang melengkung indah, hidungnya, dan bibirnya. Angin bertiup lagi, meniup rambutnya dan rambut Sakura. Dibetulkannya rambut Sakura dengan tangannya, namun ia tak begitu saja melepaskan tangannya.

Tatapannya melembut.

Sasuke menunduk, menyentuh wajah gadis itu perlahan. Angin bertiup merdu menggoyangkan dedaunan. Namun ia tak peduli. Jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Dia mencium Sakura.

* * *

Semua terasa berputar. Bayangan gelap, terang, gelap, muncul silih berganti. Ia merasa semua berputar, dan ia berjalan terhuyung. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan kelembutan yang menyentuh wajahnya, sehingga gadis itu merasa nyaman..._siapa?_

Sakura membuka mata. Pandangannya samar-samar, namun akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia melihat rimbunnya pohon, dan seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun ia bukan terbangun karena itu. kelembutan yang menyentuh wajahnya-lah yang membuatnya terbangun.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Kau sudah bangun."

"Apa aku pingsan?" tanya gadis itu. Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Wajah gadis itu memerah. "Oh, ya ampun! Maafkan aku... aku jadi memperlambat kalian... di mana Naruto dan Kakashi-Sensei?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan geli. Namun ia cepat berbalik. "Kakashi-Sensei dan Naruto pergi mencari obat untukmu."

"...kau terus di sini?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sakura menganggapnya sebagai jawaban ya. Ia menggumamkan "terima kasih", dan dijawab dengan anggukan. Gadis itu tersenyum. Namun, ia masih belum begitu yakin... sebetulnya, apa yang tadi ia rasakan itu?

Baru saja ia akan bertanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras Naruto dari kejauhan, "HEEIII!! SASUKE-TEME!! SAKURA-CHAAAN! KAMI KEMBALIII!!"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, "Kelihatannya mereka sudah mendapatkan obatnya," kata Sasuke. "Kau bisa berdiri, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke berjalan mendahuluinya, menghampiri Naruto dan Kakashi. Sakura masih berada di antara keraguan. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya perlahan, secercah rasa penasaran muncul di dalam hatinya.

* * *

_Terasa manis._

* * *

**Puteri tidur akan bangun dengan kecupan sang pangeran.**

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Uff. OOC. Seriusan. Tapi, aku suka. (ya iyalah, orang buatan sendiri, juga!). Aku buat yang agak-agak panjang sekarang. Masih terlalu pendek sih, sebetulnya... Ini aku buat di sela-sela pelajaran kosong.

Lagi-lagi aku membuat cerita seperti ini. Momen-momen yang manis! Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Aku memang menyukai pepohonan dan angin, sehingga aku suka memasukkannya ke dalam setting cerita (kupikir, itu akan membuat ceritanya sedikit romantis... begitulah). Bagaimana menurut kalian? Idenya lagi-lagi aku dapat saat aku melihat ke halaman sekolahku melalui jendela besar yang ada di sana... banyak pohon besar dan angin.

Di sini, Sasuke agak-agak OOC. Habis, aku penasaran pengen masukin adegan ciuman dalam fanfic-kuu... huhuhu. Tapi aku juga nggak mau membuat Sasuke OOC, licik yah? Memang sih, jadinya OOC juga.

Hm, pokoknya aku menunggu review, kritik, saran, dan tips dari kalian. Untuk semua yang mereview dan membaca, juga untuk pembaca fanfic-fanfic yang sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak! Kalian adalah penyemangat hidupku!

Ngomong-ngomong, makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih tau aku nama latin Ki Hujan yah, hehehe... terus, buat **wanna-go-to-a-place**, maaf, yaa... justru itu aku buat account baru. aku lupa id nya, hehehe :)

Begitu juga yang sudah menempatkanku sebagai favorite author dan memasukkan ceritaku dalam favorite stories... makasih banyak... hiks, aku sangat terharu. Wooow... SasuSaku rules! X) .

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


End file.
